Our Punishment
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: YAOI SR God WAS punishing me. And in a way… I think he was punishing Robert too.


**_Disclamer:_ Don't own Beyblade... Never will...**

**

* * *

Our Punishment**

I smirked at her drunken gaze, moving my lips down to her cheek. She moaned as they slide down to her neck.

I kissed the base of her neck, letting my tongue slide over her sweaty skin, urging myself to not choke on its vulgar taste, her sweat tasting like the alcohol she'd surrounded herself with in the bar. I continued, she moaned louder, I nearly hissed at her for it. I couldn't alert anyone.

I pushed her against the wall as her arms wrapped themselves around my neck. I could feel my fangs starting to grow and I cursed inwardly, her smell… It was making my stomach churn, whirling round and round, making me feel like my nose was about to fall off and leave me with the swirling dizziness in my head.

The woman gasped as my now visible fangs punctured the skin on her left shoulder, I drank, rapidly, every second lead to being caught, though I never left any of my victims to die. Her blood was spoilt: Alcohol and cigarettes over-powering the usually strong copper taste.

I could feel her shaking, the blood pouring out of the deep wound draining her of the little consciousness she had left. I pulled back, wiping the blood off hurriedly. The woman was slumped against the wall, her blonde hair falling over her face, her life smudged against the wall and dripping onto the scratchy, grey carpet. I bandaged her wound, quickly laying her on the bed.

She wouldn't remember a thing when she woke.

** o0o0o  
**

I spat out the last taste of blood in my mouth, disgusted with both it and myself.

This was never a problem before when I was first affected by this curse. I'd feel an urge, go out, seduce some drunk, drink and go home. No doubt, no bad taste, just guilt over practically killing someone. Now it seemed like god was punishing me.

Metallic and bland, that's what it used to taste like.

Now, now it just tasted unforgivably like alcohol mixed with blood mixed with sweat and tobacco.

I looked up at the castle I called home, shrinking into the building. I crept alongside the occupied bed, sitting on the half that was bare, running a hand through the royal purple hair of my lover.

It was all because of him. This entire love and hate thing, this entire drinking and killing thing, it was his fault. He was the one that had first cursed me, he was the one that had given me a taste of something worth dieing for, given me the taste of something so addictive I couldn't get enough of it. It was his fault and I still touched him softly, lovingly, like he was a glass sculpture.

Robert stirred, mumbling quietly. He didn't like it when I went on my midnight feeds, something about not knowing where the blood had been. I smiled, he'd suggested that I take what I needed from him, but he'd be too weak with me taking his blood every week. We'd eventually agreed on once a month.

We'd. He'd never liked me because of my vampire side. I used to think he hated me for it, though it turned out to be untrue. He disliked me slightly for it, but it was now me and he still got together with me.

I remember both our team's reactions: Enrique and Oliver were happy, a bit surprised, it had been me Robert had 'turned gay' for. Zomb was indifferent, Cenotaph was surprised, actually staying silent long enough for me to explain the situation. Lupinex and Johnny had just smiled, joined at the hand, quietly mocking us and our embarrassed faces.

Our relationship was nearing five months. It was a secret, Robert was afraid for his family's honour and pride. I still think that'd only a few people would care. I guess being raised by such a narrow-minded man, with a pointy stick shoved up his… now, now Sanguinex, that's no way to describe your boyfriend's father.

It was another way god was punishing me.

Robert's father was always glaring and his obvious hate of the fact that his son had 'so willingly' let me have him, when if the truth was told: Robert wasn't willing at all. He always made some reason, some excuse to stop or to run away, always fearing for his family's name. He'd been hurt when his father had threatened to disown him, stopping only because it would be blown up by the media.

His mother had taken it an entirely different way. She was my favourite person to talk to in the family (besides Robert himself), she'd been surprised when she'd found out, but was supportive. She often asked me questions about life in general, often walking around the garden with me while Robert trained. She had explained the reason as being loneliness. She missed the company, Oliver and Enrique's mothers never really talked to her, Johnny's mother hardly ever left Scotland, just like Lady Jurgen near never left Germany. I often wondered what she'd done to deserve such a frigid husband and such boring, daily life.

I sighed and kicked off my shoes.

The sacrifices you must make when you are a noble, or royalty.

I threw my shirt over the chair by the bed, quickly changing into my polo night pants. It was chilly tonight and the giant windows Robert liked to keep open were closed, a thin layer of fog hanging off the glass.

I pecked his cheek as I laid down, wrapping an arm around his torso, pulling him against me gently, my eyes fluttered closed.

"You were out later than usual."

I smiled, trust Robert to wake when I got into bed. I kissed the back of his neck soothingly, my nose being tickled by his hair as I answered, "I had a hard time with my prey."

"You?" I could hear the sarcasm, and chuckled quietly. "Sanguinex?" I hummed a response, this usually happened when I'd come back from a feed. Robert would be asleep, I'd hop into bed, gently, quietly, making sure not to wake him, but he'd wake and we'd talk.

"Do you... regret us getting … involved?" My mind snapped back to it's usual sharpness, my lethargic thoughts fleeing.

"No," I held him tighter, feeling a large wave of possessiveness wash over me, "Why?"

He was silent for a while, more than likely thinking over his answer carefully, wording it as though it were a speech for a passed away loved one.

"My father... He's not happy about us at all." I nodded, my chin comfortably resting on Robert's shoulder. I really couldn't have cared what the old man thought of our relationship, nor did I care what he thought of me. It sounded selfish, but it's the truth and I let Robert know whenever he doubted his decisions - which was a lot. "He's threatening to tear us apart if I don't come to my senses." Robert's usually strong voice was soft, all confidence gone.

"Did he tell you how?"

He shook his head, "He knows how to set up an attack: You don't allow your enemy to gain any knowledge of your technique at all."

Trust that man.

"Do you really beleive your father's that selfish?" Robert hesitated, showing dislike to love or family was an alien action for him. I never had that problem, living in a slightly larger family of three kids and two parents that always argued and fought all the time. I held him tighter, "It was a stupid question you don't need to answer it."

I felt him relax, threading a hand with mine. We both made ourselves comfortable, I sighed as I felt Robert's lips brush mine, knowing that if it were more we wouldn't stop for a long time.

"Love you."

** o0o0o  
**

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

I'd never get to see Robert again, Lord Jurgen had thrown me out, given Robert a guilty lecture on how he was dishonouring the family, tarnishing their image with his hormones and 'imaginary' feelings. I'd only punched him once, a great amount of restraint holding me from beating him to a bloody pulp.

I saw that Robert was passing a hallway, his hunched form gliding in his graceful way. I smiled slightly as he stopped by a window.

"I love you!" I couldn't help it. If I wasn't going to see Robert for a while (maybe forever) I was going to let him know how I felt. I saw his form turn, obviously hearing me, before he returned to walking down the hallway.

I sighed, turning to walk into the woods, going back to my team for the first time in a few months. I guess… God WAS punishing me. And in a way… I think he was punishing Robert too.

* * *

**Fire: **Well... it's my friend Judin's b'day present... It stuffed up though... as you can see...  



End file.
